Devil Survivor 2: The Awakening of The Genesis of
by judasuu
Summary: A remake of Devil Survivor 2 in which the Septentriones will be replaced by the Bel competitors and Alcor's role will be different. A sort of harem story in which Hiro will be paired up to various female members in the main cast. That is all. Enjoy.


**Devil Survivor 2: The Awakening of The Genesis of Babel**

**Note: This is a remake of Devil Survivor 2 as was mentioned and the Septentriones will be replaced by the demons who are competetors for the Bel Throne and Alcor's role will be different in which instead of being a servant of Polaris, he is the Devil himself, Lucifer, but he will still be called Alcor no less and he's not evil as might think. Anyway, try to enjoy a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: Tokyo's Downfall**

...Tokyo City...

Amidst the metropolis of Tokyo, a foul air is lingering and none seems to be noticing it save for those who have a keen sense of sharpness of the mind. Mainly... those who are...

"..." Hiro Kageyama, a senior in high school, is on his way home from school. Mock exam just ended a while ago. Even though it's Sunday today, senior students are required to attend school today. And Daichi... Shijima Daichi, a childhood friend and best friend of Hiro, didn't even attended today, why? Because... he has a fever in which he's staying at the dormitory where he and Hiro are living. He and Hiro share the same room but there's only one bed, Daichi is using it. Hiro sort of like... well, gave generosity in giving it to him but... Hiro himself is like more living in luxury due to him sleeping on the couch that is full of manga wherein it's the only source of entertainment for both of them inside there. "_Yawn, _what a long day. Hm?" It is then that Hiro notices Io Nitta, a student who is famous at Tokyo university for her brains and beauty, enough to make guys drool over her, such barbarians, she's standing at the intersection of the sidewalk. "..."

"..." She seems to be in deep thought, as people passes by her, whispering about how absent-minded she is and how cute she is, she seems to be muttering something under her breath. "Hm, mom would be... Hm, maybe I shouldn't visit her today and..."

"..." Hiro is standing beside her without her noticing, he's waiting for the "walk" signal in the traffic light, since this is the intersection, there is also a cross walk line there in front. "...Hm,"

"Maybe I should just..."

"Hm?" It is then that Hiro notices that she dropped her handkerchief on the ground. "..." Hiro picks it up. "Hey."

"Eh? G-Guah!" She seems to be taken by shock and surprise, she stumbles on the ground as a little pebble was on the tip of her foot and she was so shocked that it was enough to bring her down.

"Oh uh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said offering her a hand and giving her the handkerchief in the process.

"Oh uh no, it's... you're..." By the way, Hiro is quite famous around school for his benevolent acts as well as his comedy methods of pissing off thugs and bullies alike in order to divert their attention to him so that it may provide some time for the victim to escape, that in a way, those who are watching often finds it funny that the bad guys are attracted to Hiro's comedy taunts and then they would chase him all over the school without having any success in catching him, tiring them out in the process and Hiro gets away safely while giving a peace gesture in his fingers. Oh, and Daichi is often tagging along, much to his own charging of... nah, he's not energetic for this kind of thing, and he's often getting worn out whenever he and Hiro would run for their lives in order to divert the bullies and thugs away from the victims so that they may report this and the thugs taken care of. "You're... Kageyama... Hiro, right?"

"Hm? Oh, uh yes, you know me?"

"Oh uh it's... it's... uh, everyone is... talking about you in school and..."

"...? Oh." Hiro knows of the reputation he's making for himself, one note of those rumor information about him is that he's a clown in school who is pissing off thugs in order to make a bad impression out of them and then the victim would be saved in a comedy way that the thugs were too pissed off at a clown who is going on about saving others and there's the sidekick, Daichi, being like a punching bag due to him often getting worn out whenever they would run for their track around the school. Right, it's a very long track since the guys who are after them are quite persistence. And the professors are taking notice of that development that is happening around the school, which is becoming common. Thankfully, only the bullies and thugs are the ones who are getting called in the faculty instead of Hiro and Daichi. Both are deemed as heroes, comedy heroes that is. "Oh, then I'll be going now. It's red light now."

"Eh?" Right, it's now red for the vehicles in the road. "O-Oh, I... see. Um..."

"Ah, sa, see ya." Hiro crossed the crosswalk.

"Ah." Io sees him off. "Kageyama... Hiro. Hm." She blushes as she watches him leave. Hiro is quite popular at school, enough to make some female students attractive to him. He is described as a funny guy with a sense of humor who has a witty mind who can rub bad people into going into the wrong direction, meaning punishment. This type of benevolent and funny act is what makes him attractive to them, Io is no different from those people. "..."

...Studens Dormitory...

Hiro walks towards the dormitory where a lot of Physical Education excelling students are residing, including...

"EEEEEEIIIKKKHHH-!" A loud scream is heard. It seems like someone is in anguish. And...

...At the second floor...

"How about it, Shijima? Learn your lesson yet?"

"What's up with you peeping on our dorm mother's lin***ie huh?" ...A bunch of football players are lying on the ground with them touching each others' backs and shoulders. This is a touch down position or... maybe...

"Yeah, our dorm mother is pure darn it!"

A lot of complaining sounds are heard throughout the halls of the dormitory's second floor. And Shijima Daichi, who is being held on from behind by a football player, is the culprit of why all of this has started. **(Note: This scene is mirroring that of the scene in Clannad's first episode in which the rugby club are pulling every stack of beating to Sunohara Youhei, whose place is being filled by Daichi here. The football guys are almost exactly like the rugby club in Clannad.)**

"Well uh... I-I was on my way to the kitchen but then my eyes were glued to that cute panty and..." Daichi tries to excuse himself for his action earlier to no avail as...

"SCRAM!"

"Guoooaahh!" He got slammed on the ground by the one who is holding him from behind.

Hiro comes at the scene. "Yo, good afternoon, I see you guys are doing your little plaything activity there." He said smiling at them like this is a normal scene to be seen here along with Daichi. Who is getting beat up by the way.

"Hey, Hiro! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Ah sorry, you guys seem to be enjoying yourself and I don't want to ruin the fun."

"Like hell we're having fun! Wh-Whoa, hey! Ahhh!" Daichi got rolled down on the ground. "Guah!" Then he got kicked on the face... he rolls down once more then stops for a bit. One guy grabs him...

"Grrruuaarrghh!" With steam popping out of the guy's nose, he threw Daichi upward... _STRIIKKEE-! GOOOAAAALLLLL-! _He kicked Daichi towards the scoring net, sort the least.

"Ooh." Hiro sort of got mesmerized by that.

"Hiya!"

"Whoa!"

"Hiya!"

"Hiya!"

"Hiya!"

"Hiya!" All of the football guys begun passing Daichi around to each other until...

"TRYYYY-!" _STRIKE! _Touchdown-!

"Guargh." Daichi is lying on the ground with spirals on his eyes.

"Try that again Shijima and we're gonna get more 50 scores out of you!"

All of the football guys leave to return to their respective room. Hiro approaches the unconcious Daichi. He seems to be having a fever still. "So, want to relay the information to me?" Right, the information of how all of this started in the first place.

...Later, at Hiro and Daichi's room...

Hiro is reading a manga in the kotatsu that he and Daichi are lying their heads on with them sitting across each other. "Damn football team."

"So, this all thing started because you wanted to get a glass of water in the kitchen but then you got caught at peeping at the dorm mother's lin***ie. And then they proceed to give you some charity of lesson."

"Like hell it is! Anyway, I can't take them all. I would be okay if it was a one-on-one match but there's too many of them! Geez, anyway, how was mock exam? Did your brain got expired or something? Hm, I sure hope those guys were too tired to take their own mock exams."

"They're only juniors." Hiro reminded while reading his manga still.

"Well anyway, when graduation is near, I'll be sure to pay them back at full force! Until then Hiro, I'll be counting on you to catch them on the act while watching my back!"

"Sure, I'll tell them that you have caught a glimpse of the dorm mother's lin***ie and then you sniffed it out and-"

"Not that! Don't tell them that! I'll be digging my own grave if you tell them that! Geez, anyway, I'm still having an headache so I'll just sleep for the remainder of the day."

"Sure, and don't forget to drink your pills."

"Geez, they taste sour you know, but I guess I have no choice. Wake me up when it's six."

"Sure."

...At Tokyo city...

Amidst the tall skycrappers, someone is standing on a building's rooftop, watching the people go on about their daily lives. He has the appearance of a young man. "Hm, providence is now taking its hold on the way of things, such as the stars are now dwindling in the far universe where various dimensions exist, and I, Lucifer, shall have my own accordance into this whole situation. As man continue to gain their freedom, "God" wants man to surrender his freedom and bow down to Him. As Alcor, my name as accordance to He, I shall take ahold of this accordance and see forth that man would inherit the freedom he deserves." The young man disappears as a gust of wind passed by.

...JP's headquarters...

Yamato Hotsuin and some important JP staff are gathered here, discussing how the situation in Shibuya is. "So there has been reports of dark matters being scouted for in this area?" Yamato asked as he points one street district of Shibuya on the screen.

"Hai. There has also been some rather disturbing occurrences there Chief, some reports indicate that they saw something... uh... We are... We are not certain of how to describe it but they said something like... a giant, metallic creature that is roaming in the area and claims that it's called Beldr or..."

"Beldr?" Makoto Sako, commander of JP's, said. "What is this Beldr that they mentioned?"

"We are not certain. But we cannot get any indications that it's a dark matter like all the rest of-"

"Haha, so another party has come to invade the borders of the country. Aside from the demons that will come out of the dark world today, it seems more and more surprises await this country and the rest of the world." Yamato said smirking with a smug on his face. "Hm, then..."

"Chief? Your orders?" Makoto asked for a specific order.

"...Sako. Send some detachment group in that area. I would like to make a barricade point there to which no civilians are allowed to pass unless they have permission to. I would also like you to bring Kanno with you in order to gain some intel on the creature that was described."

"Oh, I'm coming along? Ooh, what an exciting adventure~" Fumi Kanno, head researcher of JP's, said.

"Haha, have fun now~" Otome Yanagiya, JP's doctor, said giggling. "But be careful okay. I heard there has been some death reports there."

"Yes, casualties are increasing at the Shibuya area. There are no guarantees on what will transpire as of yet, but I would like all of you to use caution here, unless all of you wishes to throw your lives away, stay out of the contaminated area. That is all." Yamato dismissed the meeting and leave.

"Things are getting more uglier outside. I wonder if it's even safe for children to walk at the street..." Otome said worried.

"Well no point yapping about it, I'll be borrowing some instruments for a while. Say Makoto, when do we leave?" Fumi asked.

"We'll be leaving right away. All of you, please remain calm about all of this. It would not help if you throw your lives away. Alright, onto the mission briefing. Chief wants us to investigate the contaminated area, but take heed that you don't have to cross the barricade in order to gain information out of it. Our scouts indicate that no more than at least a close parameter to it would be hazardous and no one has been able to come near it more than that."

"So what exactly is the source of the contamination?" Otome asked.

"We don't know, but..."

...Back at the students' dormitory...

"Here, drink your pills."

"Hai." Hiro helps Daichi drinks his pills in order to ease his fever. It's now 6:15 p.m. and it's night time now outside. "So what will you do? I can't go anywhere in my state, so you can go ahead and open up the t.v."

"Not interested." Hiro said grabbing the manga he was reading and started reading again. "Hm?" But then he notices something amidst outside... amidst... amidst... mist... yes, mist... fog... "Huh?" He drops the manga and checks outside. It seems like it's foggy. "Hm," Hiro didn't bother to open the window since it's kinda broken.

"Hm? What's wrong? What's the matter?" Daichi checks outside while sniffing out his nose and... nah, too disgusting.

"Hm, something is wrong."

"Hm? What?"

_Thud! Blancht! _A large and loud "thud" sound is heard at the hall.

"Huh?" Both Hiro and Daichi turn to the door but... _Sharp! Sharp! _"Huh?" ..._Waarrp, waarp, waarpp...! _...The surrounding changed drastically into an gory surrounding, blood are spilled all over the ceiling, floor and the wall.

"Huh? Wha... Wha... What the-" Daichi couldn't regain his composure and his headache is making things worst. "Wha- Wha- What's going on here!"

"..." Hiro decided to check outside. It's all red in color and the sky is blood as red. Everything is red. The city, the neighborhood, the street... the dorm...

"H-Hey, Hiro! Wait up!" Both of them open the door but... "Huh?" The hallway is filled with red color as blood is all over the ceiling, the floor and the wall. "Wha- What the hell is going on here!"

"Yehahaha!" A wicked voice of laughter echoed.

"Huh?" Both Hiro and Daichi turn to the other direction to see...

"Yehahaha! Magical punishment and retribution on the way! Die screaming in Hell ho! Yehahaha!" ...A cute thingy... or not. It's a black... demon? Black Frost it seems...

"Huh? Wha..." Daichi is about to ask something but...

"Yehahaha! Burrrnn-!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze-! _It throwed a wave of fire. Flame waves it seems.

"W-Waah! Gyaw! Hey, that burns! Gyaah!" Both Hiro and Daichi run for the stairs in order to avoid the seering flames. "Gyaah-!" Both of them slide down to the stair railing. "Gyaw! Ow, hey, that hurts." Daichi stumbles on the ground while Hiro remains standing as they reached the first floor.

"Hm," Hiro turns to the second floor where...

"Yehahaha! No escape! Master Bel will come to you eventually!"

"...? Bel?" Hiro asked.

"Gr, Hiro, let's go! He's gonna kill us! Gyaah!" Daichi drags Hiro to the exit.

"Yehahaha, no escape! NO ESCAPE!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze, BOOM-! _

"Guaahh!" Both Hiro and Daichi got sent flying out of the building due to that huge explosion that destroyed the living room. That Black Frost demon fired a huge fireball and destroyed the entire room, leaving it burning to a crisp. "Gyaw, my head. Ah, my fever..." Daichi could barely straighten up his composure due to his headache and fever.

"Hm?" Hiro checks at the now destroyed living room. "That's... Hm?" It is then that the mist in this red world is starting to become more thick. **(Note: This red world is a combination of the dark hour, Silent Hill's otherworld and the Mayonaka terebi in Persona series in which the blood, gory background is that of the otherworld from Silent Hill, the fog is that of the Mayonaka terebi and the changing environment is that of the dark hour from Persona 3.)** "Huh?"

...At the rooftop...

"..." Alcor watches the two grovel in pain and fear on the ground below. "..." _Blaaze, blaaze. _Blue flames lit about Alcor, then... "Hm, Shining One. Hm, I shall see forth that man's potential is shown." He disappeared as the flames that are colored blue disappeared.

"Wa, Hiro, where are... you?" Daichi's vision is becoming blurry due to the combination of the fog as well as his own headache.

"This is..." Hiro remainds standing, ready for anything, and...

"Haha, pure humans. Feeble humans. You will die here." A voice in the fog said. Coming out... is... "I, Beldr, shall deliver you to the Earth itself! Hahaha!" A... A... A... A demon that is almost gigantic came out. It has some chains attached to its silver colored body. Or is it gray in color? No matter, as... "Haha, now die!"

"Ah!" Hiro is about to get killed by its attack which it consists of the chain and some inhuman strength that can... "Ah!"

"Huh? Wha- H-Hiro! Hiroo-!"

As the chain approaches Hiro... _Sharp! _"Huh?" ...Time is moving slowly... _I am thou... _"Gurk!" Hiro touches his forehead in pain. _Thou has the power to defy the divine order itself... thy has caught thy interest. Thou shalt reserve thy blessing... I am Lucifer... One that defies the order of the divine, now, show forth the truth! Flaash...! _Hiro's eyes glow. "Huh?" Time continues to move slowly, and... Hiro, with his eyes glowing, utter... "...I... am... the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them." He said. "Ah." He smirks. _Flash. _Then blue flames lit about him. "Ah, haha." He smirks and laughs evilly and then...

"Now die, feeble morta-" _Blaast! _"Guaarghh-!" Beldr is sent flying after a mass of energy has bursted out.

"Gwhoah!" Daichi is sent flying as well. "What the?" Then while lying on the ground, he turns to Hiro.

_Blast! _Blue flames are emerging out of Hiro as a gigantic demon with six wings is floating above him. "..." It's Lucifer, the demon lord.

"Guah... Guah... Guah, Guaah!" Daichi is frightened at the appearance of that.

"Grroaar, groaarr!" Lucifer roared.

...Nearby...

"Huh?" Makoto's team which consist of Fumi, Otome and some JP's members heard that. "That's..."

"Hm?" Fumi asked.

"That way!" Makoto points at the nearby intersection at their left.

"Wha- W-Wait, Makoto!" Otome said.

Back to Hiro and Daichi...

_Shatter! _"Yehaha, I have come to... Huh?" Black Frost emerged out of the broken living room, only to get shocked at the sight of Lucifer and Hiro being surrounded in blue flames. "Ho? Ho ho?"

"Grooaarr!" Lucifer turns to Beldr, who has regained its composure after getting blown away, and glares at it. "Grooaarr!"

"Wa...! The one who defies God Himself... The Devil... No, you are... you are not an ordinary human. You... I must destroy you! I have made a pact with the Earth itself so I cannot die! You must-" _Blurrghh, blurrgh-! _"Grooaarr!" Before he could say anything further, Lucifer stretched out one hand, and crushed him using telekinesis and him being splat like a can. "Guaarghh-! No, how could I..."

"Your petty pact with the Earth itself is nothing compare to the... ah." Hiro smirks evilly.

"Huh? H-Hiro?" Daichi keeps watching this.

Makoto and the rest of the JP's group arrived in the scene. "Huh? That's... ah."

"Wah, th-those guys! They need help! Ah wait, we're coming to-"

"Otome, wait!"

"What?" Just as when Otome was about to rush to Hiro and Daichi...

"Arrghh-!" Hiro stretches out his own hand, prompting Lucifer to close his fist.

"Gruaarrghh-!" And in turn, Beldr is crushed like a tin can. "Grooaarr!"

"Now, begone from my sight, false clinger!" _Blaast, blaast, boom, boom, BOOM! _Lucifer summoned energy balls, Megidolaon, and fired it at Beldr, destroying him.

"Grooaarr!" The Bel is destroyed. The fog clears... and...

"Goaaahh-! Ho ho! Master Bel lost! I no longer have a master! You are now my master ho!" Black Frost declares that he's now a servant of Hiro since he defeated his master, Beldr.

"Huh? M-Master?" Daichi asked. Then he turns to Hiro. "Huh?"

Lucifer is dispersed. Hiro remains composed. The flames disappear. The red world vanished. Makoto's group is in awe. "Ah."

"Ah."

"Ah." Makoto's group, Daichi and Black Frost all stare at Hiro.

"Ah, oh my, what has transpired here...?" Fumi said getting intrigued.

"Hm, hm." Hiro smirks.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
